


Stand Beside Me

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Stand Beside Me

He left me cryin' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder  
He said he had to find himself out on the road  
I guess when love goes wrong  
You've gotta learn to be strong

 

You were well aware that this was new for Dean Winchester. Mr. Bachelor. For a while, you really believed he had changed. He planned special movie nights for the two of you, always kept your favorite chocolate in the cabinet, and never skipped out on cuddling. Turns out Dean was a little spoon kinda guy. Who knew? The strain of being with one woman all the time wore him down though. He got quieter and more distant until one night you found yourself getting separate motel rooms. Spoiler alert, once you get used to being wrapped up in Dean’s arms, sleep doesn’t come so easily anymore. After staring uselessly at the ceiling for a good hour, you rolled out of bed and padded out to the vending machines. At least you tried to. Soft giggles stopped you dead outside Dean’s door. You knew what you would find inside, but it didn’t stop the lump that popped into your throat when you saw it. A pretty blonde on top of Dean. Your Dean. Before you knew it, you were halfway back to your room. If you could just get the door closed, you could cry.

“Y/N would you just let me explain?”

“No. No I actually won’t just let you explain. I’ve known you for years! You could have just told me!” With that you slammed the door in his face and fell to the floor. You must have fallen asleep at some point. When you woke up, you found a note stuck under your door. You pulled it out and opened it up.

Y/N/N,

I’m sorry. I know that does nothing to fix anything. But I want you to know that I am. I just, I needed something else. But it wasn’t her. I paid for your room for another day, to give you time to gather yourself. I’ll be long gone by the time you read this. I left a little package for you at the desk. Told em your name was Sheryl. It’s just some of my shirts and a couple pictures. I know you want them, but I also knew you wouldn’t take them yourself. I’m sorry. And I do love you. Honestly. I know I screwed up. Please don’t go around hating me. At least let Sam know you’re okay.  
Always.  
-D

So I worked two jobs  
And I moved three times  
I ended up south of Memphis, workin' down in Riverside  
I may not be so lucky in love  
But the one thing I'm sure of

“Debbie! Table!” 

You, begrudgingly, made a beeline for the newly filled booth in the back corner. The beginning of another long and useless day. After Dean had stranded you in Colorado, you had made your way to Tennessee. You had always liked the drawl the people spoke with, and their kind demeanor. Of course, that was before you had to wait on them hand and foot. You stopped a few times on your way to get your bearings, but you didn’t linger like Dean had expected. You ditched your phone and kept the GPS off on your new one all the time. No way were you gonna let Dean swagger in here and mess up everything you had built. Maybe that was a tiny apartment and a shitty diner job, but you had done it all on your own. You tried to ignore the dreams you still had about him.

I didn't expect to see him, one hot July morning  
His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue  
He said, "I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do?"  
I said, "I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart."

The one day you had off work you decided to go to the fair. Maybe you could enjoy the day. If not, you’d get some cotton candy out of it, and who could turn down that? Too bad you couldn’t have seen how wrong that would go. At first you weren’t sure. Maybe there was another freakishly tall guy with long brown hair. Who just so happened to have a beautiful green eyed brother. You knew you shouldn’t but you just couldn’t stop looking. It was like a train wreck. Horrifying, but too captivating to look away from. You looked too long. Next thing you knew piercing green eyes were staring right back at you. It was no use to hide so you just stood there. Like a deer in the headlights. Your knees almost buckled when he got to you.

“Y/N, hi. God how’ve you been?”

“Dean. Hey. I’ve been okay, I guess. How’re you guys?”

“Good, yeah we’ve been good.” He knew you didn’t believe him, but that didn’t matter. His resolve must have broken then because he hugged you. And it was like all the pieces came back together. You hated yourself for it.

“Y/N/N, I missed you.”

“I missed you too De.”

“I’m sorry about the way things ended. I hope you can forgive me. I was stupid. And I left tho-”

You kissed him. You couldn’t help it. He was mumbling and he had started to blush in that adorable way the ran up his neck right to his ears. 

You pulled away and told him, “I kept the shirts. And the pictures. Thank you. I forgave you a long time ago Dean.”

“Can we, can we try again?” He whispered.

“Yeah. Yeah I’d like to.”

He grinned and kissed you again. Who knew there was a way to end today that was even better than cotton candy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
